Automobile air bags are stored behind an air bag cover in the steering column or in the passenger side of the dash board. In order for the air bag to deploy upon the impact of the automobile, the air bag cover has tear seams that tear and release the inflating air bag. These tear seams are visible on the face of the air bag cover often interfering with the aesthetics of the interior of the automobile. Attempts at hiding the tear seams, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,026 to Eckhout, result in the sagging of the air bag cover along the tear seams, thus not effectively hiding the tear seams from view.
For the convenience and safety of the automobile driver, it is desirable to place the horn switch under the surface of the air bag cover. However, any switching mechanism placed between the air bag and the driver becomes a projectile upon deployment of the airbag.